the other one
by twilightgirl00000001
Summary: When 17 year old Kaitlyn Danvers comes back to Ipswich, she is forced to hang around with the people she hates, her brothers... Chase/Kaitlyn Tyler/Kaitlyn Reid/OC Pogue/Kate Caleb/Sarah
1. Summary

When 17 year old Kaitlyn Danvers comes back to Ipswich, she is forced to hang around with the people she hates, her brothers. One day she meets a mysterious boy at one of the Dells parties. Will he change her perspective of life and what are the consequences?


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sons, it would be nice if I did. Kaitlyn and the plot are all mine.**

Today was the day I was dreading; today was the day I was to return home, back to Ipswich. Could I really call it home though? I was kicked out of this place 7 years ago. Mom and dad always favored my older brother Caleb and his friends, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. Caleb was the golden boy in their eyes; I was the troublemaker. He was the guy that good grades; I was the girl that failed projects because their parents wouldn't help with their projects. Oh, and lets not forget how Caleb and his friends always sat on the sidelines when they could have helped me. They would watch me get smacked around and they would do **nothing**.

I got kicked out of the house right after my father died, I was 10 and Caleb was 13. I had a feeling something was happening and that I was out of the loop. I mean no one was really sad about dad dieing. Caleb's friends were over at the house 24/7 and I couldn't do anything about it. My mom sent me away to live with my Aunt Patricia. I never even heard of her until that day. I wrote to my brother and his friends every day; I never got anything back. I stopped writing to them 2 months later.

3 years later I started getting my powers. I did not know what was going on. I was a freak. I was left all alone. I stopped going to school and lost all my friends. I didn't tell anyone about the powers I recieved when I was 13, not even Aunt Patricia. Yes, this day changed my life drastically. I did not think my life could possibly get worse, but it did yesterday.

Once I got my powers, I started to train myself. I figured out how to control them, all I had to do was keep my emotions in check. I found out different things I could do with my powers, like blow things up and put things that are broken together. That's how I cleaned everything up from all those wild parties, an boy were they fun. Yesterday, I decided to try to have this ugly puke green colored chair explode but then piece itself back together. Of course, Aunt Patricia decided she had to go check on me on the exact moment I threw an energy ball at the chair. She screamed, she fainted, she woke up, she screamed again, she said it was time I go back home.

The ride to Ipswich was short, too short. I could see the mansion getting bigger every minute until I was at the doorstep. This was the final moment. I could see my aunt ring the doorbell, everything seeming to go in slow motion. I could hear several pairs of feet moving around in the house, racing to get to the door first. I could hear laughing. That would all soon stop though. They had no idea who was on the other side of the door.

**AN: I hope you like it! Please read and review. It means a lot to me! Sorry if you don't like it. This is my first real story.**


	3. Family Reunion pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sons, it would be nice if I did. Kaitlyn and the plot are all mine. **

"Hello." the boy with the blond hair said. "Now, why would you two ladies be standing outside here?" he questioned eyes on me the whole time. I could feel all of their eyes on me; I just kept looking down.

'_Great they don't even remember me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Is Evelyn here?" my aunt asked after what seemed to be an hours worth of pure silence. I guess she finally realized that I was not going to talk.

"Um, yeah. She's here, right Caleb?" the boy wearing the leather jacket asked. The boy who he called Caleb nodded and left the room to get his mom.

'_So that's him?'_ I thought quickly glancing up at the three remaining boys. They were still staring at me. I looked back down at my new muddy leopard-print flats that I got at Foot Locker. Lucky, for me, I guess, that Caleb returned then with his mother in tow.

"Evelyn!" my aunt screamed running through the door.

"Is that you Patty?" Evelyn yelled meeting her and started to hug her.

"Oh, god, I missed you so much."

"Me too. Why are you here?""Well, ask your daughter. She's over there." Once Aunt Patricia said that, I could tell everyone's eyes were on me.

"Kaitlyn, is that you?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah well, the one and only. I'll be in the car." I said bitterly. I quickly left, wanting to avoid the awkward moments that laid ahead.

I went to the car. It was quiet, too quiet. I looked around and I felt a cold breeze pass by. I started jogging, then I ran. I kept on having this feeling of some one behind me. I finnaly made it the car door, but was it in time? I heard a crunching noise come from behind me and I screamed…

**A/N**: **Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. So, who do you think it is??? Try to update soon. Sorry it took me a while, but my computer was acting all retarded.**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**AN: Hey guys! Oh my god! It has been more than a year! I am so sorry to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and favoriting (if that is a word?) this story. It is not that I don't want to write it. It is just that I got into a really bad car accident, leaving me hospitalized for months. When I got home, I just had to focus on getting better. I had trouble walking for a while and I needed to be under constant care. My friend also died at impact, so I have been mourning. I wanted you all to know that I am okay and that I will continue this story. If you haven't noticed, I took the other Covenant story down but I added a Numb3rs fanfiction today! It just popped into my head while I was on Polyvore (which you should check me out there…it is mrs_don_eppes). I made some promo pics/banner for the Numb3rs fic and one that I have not posted yet. So I hope that you still are checking everything up and thank you for all the support in my writing. It means a lot to me. If you have any ideas for this story, they are welcome, because I am sort of at a standstill at the time. Wow, this is a long authors note, so I will stop it here. Thanks! ~twilightgirl00000001**


End file.
